Toritorial Tower
by Alexandra Anya Braginskaya
Summary: Dia adalah raja dari negri ini, sedangkan aku hanya pekerja buruh dengan badan kotor. Cintaku sungguh bodoh. "Dia raja yang kejam bodoh, bagaimana kau dapat jatuh cinta padanya?" Warning!: miss typo, OOC, gaje, dll.


**Author's note: Haloo, ya ampun hari ini saya bolos sekolah (lagi) dengan alasan sakit... Eh, tapi saya beneran sakit kok –curcolabaikan-. Jadi daripada enggak ada kerjaan saya nulis fic aja... Saya masih baru difandom ini, hehee... Jadi mohon bantuannya m(_ _)m. Oh iya kalo ada kesalahan maafkan saya. Ide fic ini tiba-tiba nyantol di kepala saya. Oh iya, ceritanya gak ada nyambung-nyambungnya sama hetalia, palingan cuman saudara masih nyantol. Hurt/Comfortnya belom kerasa dichapter ini.**

**Rate: T, Genre: Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort.**

**Summary: Dia adalah raja dari negri ini, sedangkan aku hanya pekerja buruh dengan badan kotor. Cintaku sungguh bodoh. "Dia raja yang kejam bodoh, bagaimana kau dapat jatuh cinta padanya?"**

**Disclaimer ****© Hidekaz Hirumaya**

**Warning!: OOC, Gaje, Miss typo, YAOI, Chara death, Dan banyak lagi...**

**Listening to: Mizuki Nana-Dancing In The Velvet Moon, coba deh dengerin, lagunya keren XD.**

**./././././././././././././././././.**

Didunia sihir ini ada lima negri terkuat, negri Toritorial, negri Velvet, negri Chrono, negri Hydra, negri Viper. Lima negri itu berbodong-bodong ingin mendapatkan kekusaan.

Di salah satu negri, negri Toritorial dibangunlah sebuah menara sihir, menara yang kelak akan mengalahkan semua ilmu sihir. Menara yang akan menjadi kekuatan kota. Tetapi sang raja yang bijaksana telah tergantikan raja yang kejam. Raja tersebut tampan, elegant, tapi sayang raja tersebut kejam. Pembangunan menara sihir yang tadinya hanya rakyat biasa yang tidak dipaksa, atau mereka sendiri yang mau dengan bayaran lumayan dari sang raja lama, tetapi semua sudah berubah sekarang, semua rakyat laki-laki yang berfisik kuat harus bekerja membangun menara itu. Sebuah paksaan dari sang raja, bila kau beristirahat, kau akan dicambuk dan bila kau melawan, maka kau akan menerima hukuman mati.

"Ah," seorang pemuda mengusap keringatnya. "Sial." dengusnya capek.

"Hoi! Kau! Cepat bekerja, mau aku cambuk!" teriak seorang pengawal kerajaan berwajah tampan dengan angkuh.

Laki-laki itu kemudian mendengus kesal. Ia pun membawa batu kasar untuk pembuatan sebuah menara sihir. "Padahal umurku baru tujuh belas tahun," katanya kesal. "Coba saja raja yang dulu masih hidup."

Ya, raja yang dulu telah tiada tahtanya pun turun ke anaknya. Dan sialnya sifat anaknya sangat berbeda dengan sifat ayahnya, ia haus akan sihir, ia haus akan kemenangan, dan ia tidak pernah puas apa yang dilakukan rakyatnya untuknya. Apa yang harus dipilih oleh para petinggi kerajaan, memilih rakyat biasa? Tentu tidak, ilmu sihir mereka tidak ada yang dapat menyaingi ilmu sihir sang anak, maka bagaimana? Para rakyat menderita, dan sang raja hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ah, aku capek," laki-laki pekerja itu mengeluh, dan ia pun melihat jam ditangannya. "Sial, jam istirahat masih satu jam lagi," dengusnya kesal. Ia pun mulai bekerja lagi, daripada dicambuk pikirnya. "Tetapi kenapa ya, setiap aku mau membenci raja itu aku selalu tidak bisa?" tanyanya dalam hati.

"Ssstt, Arthur." bisik seseorang laki-laki berwajah cantik, sayang wajahnya yang cantik terkena debu bangunan. "Kau gantikan bagianku saja, aku yang akan mengangkat batu sampai atas, kau jaga di tempat pengadukkan saja."

"Tidak usah Yao, aku masih kuat kok," kata Arthur sambil tersenyum. "Teruskan saja perkerjaanmu dulu."

"Tidak, sini mana," kata Yao yang tiba-tiba mengambil batu di tangan Arthur, ia sedikit meringis. "Sana jaga ditempatku." kata Yao sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Yao." kata Arthur sambil tersenyum, Yao pun hanya mengangguk mengerti. "Ahh... Untung ada pekerja yang baik seperti Yao, pengertian banget sih dia." batin Arthur senang.

Arthur pun berjalan ke arah tempat pengadukkan pasir, yah, yang pasti disana pekerjaannya lebih ringan daripada mengangkat batu bukan? Kerjaan disana hanya mengaduk pasir, gampang bukan?

"Yo, Gilbert," sapa Arthur. "Permisi ya."

"Eh Arthur," sapa seorang pemuda albino, Gilbert. "Tadi aku lihat kau gantian kerjaan sama Yao ya? Kamu kecapean ya? Gak awesome banget sih?" tanya Gilbert.

"Iya-iya," jawab Arthur kesal. "Ngomong-ngomong Gil, gimana cara pake alat ini?" tanya Arthur bingun.

"Binggo, aku sudah tau, pasti orang yang kerjanya cuman pake otot kayak kamu gak bisa ngelakuin ini, memang gak awesome banget. Hahaha..." ejek Gilbert.

"Bloody hell, bantuin sih."

"Iya-iya."

**./././././././././././././././././.**

"Jadi yang mulia, sebentar lagi akan ada raja dari negri sebrang datang kemari. Mereka ingin mengajak kita bekerja sama." kata seorang pembawa berita kerajaan, ia tunduk pada rajanya, takut memandang rajanya.

Raja itu menyeringai kejam. "Ah- siapa negri yang ingin mengajak kita bekerja sama itu?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum, tetapi tentu sang pembawa berita tidak dapat melihat senyuman itu.

"Negri Velvet tuan, yang dikuasai oleh raja Ivan Braginski." kata pengawal.

"Hoo..." kata sang raja. "Kalau begitu bilang pada raja negri Velvet itu bahwa kami akan menyambutnya dengan senang hati."

"Ba-baiklah," jawab sang pembawa berita. "Segera hamba beritahu, sekarang hamba undur diri yang mulia." kata pembawa berita itu takut-takut, setelah itu dia pergi dari kerajaan itu.

Sang raja muda, atau yang kita kenal dengan nama Alfred F Jones itu tersenyum mengerikan, matanya biru indah menipu semua orang yang melihat matanya. Ia memakai kacamata indah dan juga pakaian indah, sihirnya berkali-kali lipat dari penyihir biasa. "Akan ada pekerjaan sebentar lagi."

"Kakak..." panggil seorang pemuda berkacamata kepada sang raja.

Sang raja pun menengok. "Matthew..."

"Ada apa memanggilku?" tanya pemuda berkacamata-Matthew, wajahnya hampir sama dengan sang raja, hanya saja terukir sebuah kelembutan di wajahnya, berbeda dengan sang kakak yang tidak sama sekali terukir sebuah kelembutan.

"Sudah berapa kalau aku bilang, kau dilarang keluar dari kerajaan bukan?" tanya raja itu dengan angkuh.

Matthew memandang tajam kakaknya sekaligus raja dari negri itu. "Kak, aku ini orang bebas. Jangan terlalu sering memerintah aku!" teriaknya. "Apakah kakak tidak pernah melihat rakyat yang kelaparan diluar sana?" tanya Matthew dengan lantang.

Sang raja memandang Matthew kesal. "Bodoh... Jangan melanggar perintahku, kita ini orang terpandang dan sebentar lagi kita akan mencapai puncak kekuatan kita Matthew. Satu lagi, aku mempunyai banyak musuh diluar kerajaan bila kau terus-terusan keluar dari kerajaan, bagaimana bila kau diculik? Memangnya siapa yang mau menyelamatkanmu?"

"Kak! Aku tidak mungkin segampang itu terluka!" teriak Matthew. "Aku sudah besar, memangnya kakak saja yang mempunyai kekuatan besar? Aku juga punya!"

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mau mendengar ocehan tak berguna milikmu," kata raja itu. "Sekarang, masuk kamarmu Matthew! Tanpa tapi-tapian!" perintah raja itu keras. Seluruh pengawal disitu memandang sang raja takut.

Matthew pun berlari masuk kedalam kamarnya, didalam kamarnya ia menangis keras-keras. "Bila saja ayah masih hidup..." rintihnya. "Kakak, kembalikan kakakku yang dulu." pinta Matthew lirih.

Tok tok... "Sstt, Mattie." panggil seseorang dari arah jendela.

Merasa ada yang memanggilnya dari arah jendela kamarnya, Matthew pun melihat ke arah jendela kamarnya. "Gilbert!" serunya. "Sedang apa kau disini? Kau bisa terbunuh, cepat pergi!" perintah Matthew dengan wajah kuatir.

Gilbert hanya tertawa. "Kejam kau Mattie, ijinkan aku yang awesome ini masuk dulu dong." godanya.

Matthew hanya dapat menghela nafas dan akhirnya membiarkan Gilbert masuk ke dalam kamarnya, ia pun membuka kaca jendela kamarnya. "Baiklah, tapi sebentar saja ya." kata Matthew sambil menyingkir dari jendela membiarkan Gilbert meloncat masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Iya tenang saja," kata Gilbert sambil tersenyum lebar. "Uwah... Kamarmu besar banget Mattie. Awesome banget." Gilbert pun terpana melihat kamar Matthew yang besarnya berkali-kali lipat daripada kamarnya.

"Huh, kau kan sudah sering kemari Gilbert, buang wajah sok terpukau dengan kamarku ini." kata Matthew sambil cemberut, setelah itu dia melihat keluar jendela untuk memastikan tidak ada yang tahu kalau Gilbert masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Ah..." keluh Gilbert sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya. "Aku kesini kan hanya ingin bertemu denganmu." Gilbert pun duduk di ranjang Matthew .

"Bertemu sih bertemu, tapi jangan gini caranya," kata Matthew sambil duduk disebelah Gilbert. "Memangnya perkerjaanmu sudah selesai?" tanya Matthew sambil memandang kekasihnya itu.

"Belum, aku mengambil waktu jam istirahat yang awesome. Yah... Setidaknya satu jam bisa bertemu Matthew." kata Gilbert senang.

"Memangnya waktu istirahat sebegitu lama?"

Gilbert pun manyun. "Enggak sih, makanya suruh kakakmu yang gak awesome itu untuk memperbanyak waktu istirahat dong." kata Gilbert kesal.

"Kakakku tidak mungkin mau," kata Matthew. "Mungkin kalau ayahku dia mau."

"Tapi gila aja, masa waktu istirahat cumat setengah jam. Apalagi kita bekerja kan dari jam tujuh padi sampai jam enam sore, gak awesome namanya itu." kata Gilbert kesal, matanya pun juga menyiratkan apa-apaan-itu-gak-awesome-banget.

"Maaf," bibir Matthew sedikit bergetar. "Maaf ya Gilbert."

"Eh!" tentu Gilbert kaget melihat Matthew menangis, ini semua salahnya. "Maaf, maaf untuk apa Mattie?" tanyanya pura-pura.

"Maaf, karena kakakku itu memang terlalu memaksakan kehendaknya, dia memang egois... Tapi... Bagaimana pun dia kakakku." kata Matthew sambil menangis kecil, Gilbert pun yang langsung merasa bersalah segera memeluk Matthew erat.

"Bodoh," katanya sambil mengelus kepala Matthew. "Buat apa minta maaf, kakakmu yang gak awesomelah yang harus minta maaf, sedangkan kamu gak perlu minta maaf. Kan kau gak salah apa-apa." kata Gilbert mempererat pelukkannya dan membuat Matthew nyaman dipelukkannya.

"Negri ini memang sudah berubah ya?" tanya Matthew dipelukkan Gilbert.

"Ya, bila saja kau yang memimpin pasti akan lebih awesome daripada kakakmu itu." kata Gilbert.

Matthew hanya terkekeh. "Takdir memang kejam ya?"

Ya, takdir memang kejam... Malah sangat kejam.

**./././././././././././././././././.**

"Gilbert kemana sih?" tanya Yao sambil mencari Gilbert.

Arthur yang sedang memakan 'makanan' yang tidak bisa disebut makanan lagi sebetulnya, tetapi bagaimana lagi? Makanan itu makanan yang diberikan kerajaan kepada para pekerja daripada tidak makan pikir semua pekerja. "Ke tempat kekasih 'terlarangnya' kali." kata Arthur.

"Aiya, padahal aku sudah bilang padanya kalau itu semua berbahaya." kata Yao.

"Tetapi Yao, dia kan cinta banget sama kekasih terlarangnya itu..." Arthur memakan 'makanan' itu lagi.

"Aiya Arthur, meskipun begitu kalau sampe dia ketahuan menjalin hubungan dengan adik raja kan bisa gawat. Bisa-bisa dia dihukum gantung lho." kata Yao kuatir.

"Yah... Tapi itulah pilihannya Yao, kita tidak bisa selalu melarangnya..." kata Arthur sedih. "Coba saja saat itu Gilbert tidak bertemu adik raja." kata Arthur.

"Yah... Bagaimana lagi?" tanya Yao sambil memandang langit. "Menara ini diberitahukan akan jadi seratus tahun lagi... Apakah sampai aku tua menara ini belum jadi? Melihat para pemuda yang dipaksa bekerja..."

"Jangan pesimis dulu," kata Arthur. "Bagaimana pun akhirnya proyek ini selesai."

"Tetapi... Aku bingun bagaimana caranya sang raja tetap hidup? Padahalkan perlu waktu yang sangat lama." kata Yao sambil bermimik wajah tidak mengerti.

"Mereka itu kan katanya tidak bisa mati..." jawab Arthur.

"Tapi raja yang dulu mati kok." bela Yao.

"Aku juga belum tau pasti Yao..." kata Arthur pelan.

Yao memutar bola matanya bosan tetapi kemudian dia melihat seorang pengawal yang sedang memarahi seorang pekerja. "Itu Vash bukan? Dia memang pengawal yang galak." kata Yao.

"Ya, katanya dia sangat hebat dalam membidik musuh. Dan jangan sekali-kali dekati adik perempuanya bila kau belum mau mati," kata Arthur. "Katanya sih, adiknya itu jauh berbeda dengan kakaknya, kakaknya yang galaknya setengah mati itu dan adiknya yang baik juga lembut."

"Tetapi katanya si Vash itu sangat baik didepan adiknya lho, begitu gosipnya."

Akhirnya Yao dan Arthur mengobrol, ternyata enak juga mempunyai teman disaat pekerjaan susah.

TBC

**./././././././././././././././././.**

**Maaf ya baru dikit banget m(_ _)m, aku bakal perbanyak di chapter depan, tapi aku hiatus dulu maaf... Yosh, mari kita tanya jawab dulu...**

**P: Pairing apa saja yang akan muncul di fic ini?**

**J: Hahahaha... Yang pasti USUK –otp sih-, terus ada RoChu, PruCan, GreecexKiku –XDD-, Spamano.**

**P: Kan tadi di warning ada tulisan chara death, siapa yang mati?**

**J: Ra-ha-si-a, tebak sendiri ya XD #digampar.**

**P: Kenapa gak trio bad touch malah cuman Prussia, mana Spain sama France?**

**J: Kayaknya sih aku bakalan jadiin Antonio raja lima negri terkuat. Francis keluar gak ya? Tanya ke readers dulu aja deh.**

**P: Kapan That Girl di update?**

**J: kayaknya sih Januari, habis ini aku hiatus, tapi pasti update kok^^.**

**Sekarang adakah yang bersedia dan berkenan mereview fic gaje saya? Oh iya nama-nama negrinya itu diambil dari game, nama gamenya Chrono Cross, keren banget lho gamenya.**


End file.
